The Unknown Star Crossed Lovers Of District 2
by chloeroseodair
Summary: Clove is 14 and she is not ready to volunteer but her mum is forcing her, clove is selected as tribute and Cato volunteered for the male position. Cato and clove have history from when they were young and Cato finally announces his love for clove and they go into the hunger games together without anyone knowing of their love.


Clato  
DISTRICT TWO

The Unknown star crossed lovers.

Chloe Ielpo

Clove's POV

Chapter One:

The Day That Changed Everything

Sometimes I wish that you could stay asleep for as long as you want, that's what I would wish for therefore I could sleep through this day. Miss the reaping, miss saying goodbye to another friend, miss watching the pain in the faces of the mothers who have to say goodbye to their children. But of course that will never happen soon enough my mother would come in and wake me up for a big day.

Just as I expected I saw my door open a crack and saw my mother's big brown eyes, she walked in and her long brown hair blew in the wind from my window. "Clove, CLOVE. Up Up Up! This is a very important day." She said with so much enthusiasm. My mother put me into training when I was 10. She put me into knife training, where I would throw knives continuously at dummies for 5 hours everyday. I have been doing this for the past 4 years. I was now 14 and I am a better knife thrower than most of the 16-year-old girls. Because of this my mother has forced me to volunteer for the games. But I only agreed to this because I don't want to let her down. I believed that I wasn't ready. Everyone volunteers when they turn sixteen, after they have at least 6 years of training. So I told my mother that I will volunteer, but when the time comes I will not say a word. My mother may be disappointed but I will just explain to her that I needed more training and that I will volunteer when I feel confident.

My mother had made me eggs and toast for breakfast, this was odd, I didn't know where she got this. We didn't have any money to buy eggs and how did she make toast? I asked her and she told me that she was given the eggs as a good luck from our neighbor, and she went by the bakery this morning and the baker gave her the toast as a token of appreciation for helping him with chores the week before.

I ate my breakfast and went to have a bath. My mother had run my bath for me while I was eating. I started to daydream about my life if I volunteered and won the games. I must have been in for a few hours because my mother was shouting at me to get out of the bath and get ready. My mother laid out my favourite dress. It was dark purple and had a black fishnet sort of thing on the outside. I always thought the dress came from district four, the fishing district.

After I was dressed I walked to the kitchen where my mother was and she started brushing my hair, she was putting it into a high/side ponytail, she has the softest touch, I could hardly feel her hands putting my hair up.

Finally, 2pm. I was watching all my friends and families walk past my window heading to the town square, the reaping is always held in front of the justice building. My mother grabbed my arm and gave me a big smile, I had no choice but to smile back even though I was going to disappoint her. She led me out into the town square where she let me go to line up for my blood sample.

We were placed into two groups, boys and girls. Alphabetical order by last name. For me, Clove Sevina I would be at the back. We were standing there for what felt like hours but then a Capitol man stepped out of the Justice Building doors. The same man who has reaped for the past four years. Brytis Tripple. He was plump, and had rosy cheeks, green hair and fake eye lashes with green tips.

Next to Brytis there is two glass bowls full of name slips. One boys and one girls. "Welcome everyone." Says Brytis. "First we will start with the ladies." Great here we go. "Clove Sevina." Says Brytis. Wait.. that's… me. I couldn't believe it. I stand there frozen. People start to push me up to the stage. I walk up and stand next to Brytis. "Any volunteers?" he calls out. But no one volunteers. "Alrighty then, now for the men." He starts to fiddle around the second bowl, he pulls out a slip and reads out, "Daniel Dorris." Before Daniel could step out of his row a voice comes from the center of the boys group, "I volunteer!" I couldn't see who it was from where I was standing. When the mysterious boy stood out into the pathway to the stage I realized who it was… Cato Hadley. He was the boy that I loved when I was 9.

Chapter Two:

A Time In The Past

We met in the market. He was 11 and I was 9. I was trying to buy herbs for my mother but I couldn't make it through the crowd. He came up to me and said, "Hi, are you trying to get through?" "Yes I am." I replied. "Well follow me then." He grabbed my hand and led me all the way to the front. After I bought the herbs he offered to carry them home for me. While we were walking it was silent for about half the way, "Well… What's your name?" he said breaking the silence. "Clove Sevina, what's yours?" I replied. "Cato… Cato Hadley."

When we reached my house he handed over the herbs."I hope to see you again someday, Clove." He said while walking away. "Bye Cato." I said while smiling.

The next day I went for a walk around the district when I saw Cato walking out of his house. He saw me and called out my name. "CLOVE! HEY!" I waved and he ran over to me. "Are you going for a walk?" he asked. "Yes, around the edge of the district, do you want to come to?" I said. He smiled and cheerfully agreed.

We walked for hours talking about our families learning each others hobbies, he told me he had started training in the sword/knife area last year. He told me his parents were expecting him to volunteer when he was sixteen. I told him that my mother was enrolling me into the knife training next year. "Well that's good we get to train together." He said with a smile. I smiled back.

Everyday Cato and I would walk around the boundary of the district and talk about everything, and when the next year came around I started training with him. We helped each other out I taught him how to throw knives and he taught me how to use a sword. We were best friends. But a couple of years later I turned thirteen and Cato was already fifteen. I liked him more than a friend for many years but on my birthday I told him that I liked him and he just walked away. He avoided me for the rest of the year and he changed training classes. I was upset for a few weeks but I let all my anger out in my training. That is how I became so good. I gradually started to forget about Cato until now. All my feeling of happiness, love, sadness and hatred came flooding back while he was walking up to the stage.

I could tell he was staring at me but I kept my eyes locked to the ground. Before I knew it Cato was standing on the other side of Brytis and our hands were raised into the air. "Ladies and Gentleman, District two's tributes Cato Hadley and Clove Seniva. Happy 74th Annual Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour!" Brytis announced. He told us to shake hands and I turned to look at Cato's face when my eyes locked strait into his. The same as they were five years ago. Bright blue and so innocent. We were staring into each other's eyes while we shook hands and were broken of the stare when peacekeepers came and escorted us inside the Justice building. I was sent into a room that was full of blue velvet furniture. It was really cold outside but in here a fire heats it. I sat in front of the fire until my mother came in. "Hey baby." My mother said. "You didn't have to volunteer anyway." She said laughing. "They will have knives. So if you get your hands on some, you will be unstoppable. Kill them all and you'll be home before you know it." She says smiling, she kisses me on the forehead and hugged me for a minute. A peacekeeper came in and took her away "take care!" I say while she's leaving. "I love you!" I call out to her.

The next person to come in is Cato. We are not supposed to see each other until we go onto the train. "Clove… I'm sor-…" before he could finish a peacekeeper pulls him back into his room. I knew what he was going to say. But I won't forgive him!

I had no more visitors after that, so I was escorted to the train. Brytis was already aboard. I walked onto the train and turned around to look at District two for the last time, cameras were flashing in my face but I could just make out Cato walking out of the Justice Building.

Chapter Three:

A Train Ride To Another Life

I didn't want to speak to anyone so I headed strait for my room. I heard Brytis call my name but I just kept walking. My room had a double bed and a bathroom. I had a shower, toilet and a bathtub. The bedroom also had three windows. I lie on the bed and stare up at the ceiling for a few minutes and I got up when the train started moving. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I must have been in for an hour of so because Brytis was calling me for dinner. I got changed into a pair of pajamas the Avox's set out for me.

(An Avox is a criminal who has been captured by the capitol, as punishment the Avox's have their tongues cut off preventing them from talking, and have been sent to slavery.)

I head out for dinner, I notice that the table is completely full, I have never seen a table full of so much food. I sit down next to Brytis and my mentor Maggie Lopson. Maggie won the previous hunger games and is now my mentor. Cato came in a couple minutes later and sat in front of me. I filled my plate with all the food I could get my hands on. I stuffed my belly until I couldn't fit any more, Brytis was shocked I ate so much.

After dinner I went strait to my room, I'm pretty sure Cato realized that I'm avoiding him because he came and knocked on my door. I didn't respond but I forgot to lock it so he came strait in. I was sitting on the chair next to the window. He came and sat on the bed, which was across from me. "Clove, I'm sorry." He finally says. "So you're finally sorry after two years." I say irritated. "Look Clove I didn't want to ignore you!" he snaps back. We sit there quietly for a few minutes. "What do you mean you didn't want to ignore me?" I finally ask him once I have calmed down. His gazes into my eyes, "I loved you Clove, I loved the way you would stagger on your sentences, I loved the way you double braided your hair into a ponytail, Clove I thought about you every day and night. I wanted to confess my feelings as well but the day before your birthday I was with my mates and they were saying that if I don't stay away from you that they would kick me out of their group and that I would be forever known as a girl, now I would tell them that they were idiots, but back then I was young and stupid! Clove if I could go back in time I would stay with you, forever." A tear ran down my face after he had finished.

"I still love you now Clove." He added. This surprised me. I didn't know how to respond but before I could he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. My heart was beating ten times faster. At that moment I knew that I still loved him as well. That night Cato stayed in my room. I slept on one side of the bed while Cato slept on the other.

Chapter Four:

Arriving In The Capitol, A Whole New City

Brytis woke us up at 4am. We were arriving in the Capitol in 2 hours.

Cato went back to his room. I took a shower and chose a light blue dress from the chest of drawers in the bedroom. I double braid my hair into a ponytail and went out into the dining cart. We are served with bacon, eggs, toast, bread and a lot of other food we can never get in District two. This time when Cato sat in front of me we smiled at each other. Maggie and Brytis seemed confused. But Cato and I just laughed.

We arrived in the Capitol and there were cameras flashing videos recording and people cheering everywhere, Cato and I stepped outside the train, waving to everyone. It took us half an hour to walk to the tribute hotel we were staying in. Even though it was only a few blocks away from the train station.

The tribute hotel is where we will be until the games, the training center is in the basement, the opening ceremony is held on the ground floor and the tributes floors are the next 12 floors. First is district one and second is us, District two all the way to the penthouse, which is district twelve.

Cato and I have the whole day to spend on our floor. The opening ceremony is tomorrow so we choose to visit our stylists, Plutarch and Almatis. Almatis will be my stylist and Plutarch is Cato's. Almatis has bright pink hair and a sort of green skin. Plutarch has Fluro orange hair and blue lips. Capitol people dress so weird. But I wouldn't dare say that out loud. Almatis starts taking my measurements so she can make my opening ceremony costume early. She had told me that I am going to be wearing a golden shirt with golden

helmet with golden wings on the side and a red feather on the top. Cato and I were separated while we talked to our stylists. In that time two more districts arrived in the capitol. District One was already here when we arrived so that means district three and four were here now. Almatis was sewing and putting together my outfit and I was getting really bored. I decided to go see if Brytis was doing anything.

But he was in the kitchen ordering the Avox's around. I wanted to ask for a glass of water but they were already under enough stress. "Clove? Can I help you with something?" asked Brytis. I must have been staring at him by mistake. "Um… I was just going to ask for a glass of water." "Than order them." Said Brytis. I didn't want to order them it seemed rude. The Avox's were staring at me waiting for the order, which would never come. Instead I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed it myself. Brytis seemed frustrated and stormed out the room. Us tributes are not supposed to do things ourselves. I was surprised that we were allowed to shower ourselves.

I was walking around our floor for hours wondering if Cato was finished with his stylist when Almata called me back to the sewing room. She finished and it only took her a few hours. I was impressed it looked as if they were made of real gold. I loved it, Almata got me to try it on right away. It fit me perfectly. I walked out the sewing room to see Brytis,

Maggie, Almata and Plutarch sitting in the living room staring at me. They stood up and clapped, Almata was in tears. She loved it so much, a smile came across my face. A couple doors down from me Cato came out. Everyone clapped again and I did also. We walked over to each other but before we could speak our stylists pulled us back to undress.

Chapter Five:

Jealous? I Think Not!

Once I changed back into my dress, dinner was ready. I sat at the table next to Maggie and Almata. Cato sat across from me with Brytis and Plutarch beside him. "By now all the districts are here." Said Maggie. "Yes and they will be preparing for the opening ceremony tomorrow, but with all our preparations done, I have arranged a meeting for you two with Maggie. To discuss weaponry, survival skills and stuff like that, so I want you to up at 6am." Brytis said. 6am? Seriously. The opening ceremony doesn't start until 5:30pm. Is this meeting going to go for 11 and a half hours? I seriously hope not. For some reason I don't think Maggie likes me. I don't like her either. Her big blue eyes, wavy blond hair, she thinks she's perfect.

She is always staring at Cato it is kind of awkward. She's 20 and Cato's 16. But I won't let that get to me.

Dinner was amazing, roast vegetables, meat and mash potato. I turned down the Caramel ice-cream puffs, which were dessert because I had 3 plates of dinner. I left the table, leaving Cato there… with Maggie. Soon enough it was only them two at the table. They must have been sitting there for hours, chatting, laughing, flirting… I was becoming jealous. But I still won't let it get to me. I decided to take a shower, maybe the hot water will calm me down.

By the time I got out I was exhausted. So I put on the pajamas one of the Avox's must have left out for me. They were so comfy. I hopped into the bed. The mattress seemed to sink me into it. The sheets were silky. I knew I would get a great sleep tonight. Before I drifted off I heard Maggie and Cato talking. "Well Cato, any girl would be happy to have you, you're beautiful eyes, strong muscles and great personality." I heard Maggie say with a giggle. "Yes, but there's only one girl for me, she's gorgeous, caring and I couldn't live on if I were to lose her." Cato said. "And who is that?" Maggie said softly while giggling. "Clove." Cato said. Me? Cato isn't falling for her at all! He loves me. I love him as well. "WHAT? HER? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" Maggie shouted. But before Cato could answer I heard Brytis shout "YOU TWO, SHUT IT. CATO YOU SHOULD GO TO BED, IT'S A BIG DAY TOMORROW."

I heard a door slam, must've been Maggie. I closed my eyes to sleep but when I opened them again Cato was standing over my bed. He knelt down and kissed my forehead and whispered, "I love you Clove." I pretended to be asleep until he left. I smiled, I love him so much and no one can change that. I drifted off to sleep, and once again Cato was my dream.

Chapter Six:

A Meeting Full Of Disappointment

I opened my eyes to a bright sun in my face, a blond Avox has woken me up and laid out a light purple dress over the chair next to my bed. I could hear breakfast being served. "Great, I'm starving." I heard Cato say. I threw my legs over the side of the bed to look at the dress. It was beautiful. After I put it on I brushed my hair and placed it into a double braided ponytail. When I walked out I was greeted to the table. The table was packed as a buffet as always. Maggie was not sitting at the table. She was eating in the living room. I smiled. I just couldn't help myself. I sat down next to Cato. He smiled at me sweetly and his sparkly blue eyes looking through mine. I started to blush so he looked away and smiled. We can't have people know about us with the arena and all. No one noticed, but you can never be too careful. Everyone started to finish off there breakfast and leave. Great, now it was time for the meeting then apparently the opening ceremony at 5.30pm. I seriously don't want to be sitting in a room with Maggie for 11 hours.

Cato and I walked to the living room where Maggie was and she got up and walked over to a small room


End file.
